


Christmas with Shepard

by Maxxiekin



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Gen, Happy, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxxiekin/pseuds/Maxxiekin
Summary: Shepard needed a little Christmas time comfort





	Christmas with Shepard

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic to be posted here! I hope you all enjoy!

Shepard got down from the ladder and took a step back to admire their work. Christmas lights twinkled in various colors of red, green, and white along the large window in the living room of the apartment. That was the last decoration that they needed to put up along with the various wreaths, lights, and, of course, the large Christmas tree off to the side. 

Under the tree were presents that Shepard had bought for their various friends who agreed to come and enjoy the human holiday. The invite list, of those who could attend included:

Liara   
Joker and Edi  
Wrex and Grunt  
Garrus  
Tali  
Kaidan  
Jack  
James  
Javik  
Cortez

Shepard was a bit disappointed that the other couldn’t come but knows it's most likely best considering that's already 12 people.Among the crew, Shepard was concerned about Grunt and Javik's ability to buy gifts; it'd be rude to ask them how many credits they had. So they proposed a secret santa; better to buy one gift than lots!. Shepard did though and they bought at least one thing for every person. 

The idea behind the party was to reconnect with the group after the reaper attack and honestly, Shepard just really needed to see their friends again. The idea of being lonely was overwhelming. They considered mentioning this after the party was over; but for now, it's only time for cheer!

Shepard just finished putting away the equipment used for decorating when they heard the first call at the door. Excitement filled up their chest as they made their way over to the door, and pressed the button to see who was at the door. Not surprising, it was Garrus. 

He stood smiling at the camera and waved,a small box in his hand. Shepard pushed another button and allowed for Garrus to enter. 

“Hello Shepard,” Garrus greet with a smile, “I hope I wasn’t too early. I didn’t want to impose on you. I also brought the...Secret Santa gift I was suppose to bring.” He held up a box about the size of his hand, wrapped neatly in red paper with a nametag that read, “Wrex.” 

“You’re fine Garrus,” Shepard said with a smile before they grabbed the gift and placed it on a designated table, “This gift is pretty heavy for such a small box.”

Garrus shrugged as he followed, “Wrex was fairly easy to shop for. It’s a turian proto-type shotgun. Compact but effective. I imagine he would have fun with it.” He leaned against the wall with a smirk, “You and him should do a contest to see who is better. With shotguns I mean.” 

“You would like that wouldn’t you?” Shepard asked as they laughed, but they had to admit that did sound like a lot of fun. Been awhile since Shepard hung out with Wrex considering all of his duties. 

Just then the door called again, distracting Shepard and Garrus from their conversation. It was Tali at the door and she struggled to carry a large box wrapped in brown paper in her arms. Shepard and Garrus hand to go out to help her with it because it was very heavy.

“Jeez Tali,” Shepard huffed as they helped Garrus sent the box near the gift table, “What’s in this? Rocks?”

“Actually Shepard it’s a prothean relic that was found on Rannoch. I think it's a sort of statue but I snuck it off world so that Javik could have a piece of home,” She stared over at the large package, her voice filled with sentiment, “Not really having a place is what Javik and I have…..had in common. So, I thought it was only fair…” She cut herself off as she fiddled with her fingers. 

“It's ok Tali, I understand. I’m sure Javik will appreciate your gift,” Garrus told her, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. 

After that more and more people trickled in and the gift table got scattered with gifts of various sizes and shapes. The room was loud with laughter and conversation. Shepard stood away from the crowd near the window and watched with a cup of hot chocolate in their hand. In that very moment, surrounded by all their friends and allies, Shepard felt so relaxed that they couldn’t help but smile. 

Kaidan noticed Shepard looking introspective and walked over. “Hey there Commander,” he called to them as he leaned on the window next to them, “Are you doing alright?”

“I’m fine Kaidan,” Shepard said and went silent for a moment before speaking up again, “It's just...it's been so long since we have all been together and this just…. It feels good Kaidan. This feels like home but once it's all over…...” Shepard fell silent.

Kaidan looked at the commander and noticed that their expression fell and they were looking at the ground. He understood this expression very well and has seen it on the Commander's face before. 

“It’s ok commander. I understand how hard all of that reaper crap must have been for you, but you don’t have to face what you’re going through alone. None of us are going anywhere anytime soon. I promise,” Kaidan gave Shepard a soft smile and placed a gentle hand on their shoulder, “Things are going to be alright and if you need us we’ll be right here.”

Shepard looked up at Kaidan, their eyes threatening to fall with tears. “Thanks Kaidan,” they said, a sad smile formed on their face, “I really needed to hear that.”

Kaidan smiled back at Shepard and went to ask more about the subject but Joker interrupted, “Hey Kaidan! Stop hogging the commander!” Kaidan blushed and took a step again from Shepard, who only gave Joker a raised brow. 

“What I think he means,” Edi said, preventing Joker from making anymore comments, “Is that it’s time to open the presents. This is my first holiday and I would like to see what happens during this time of the event.” 

“Yeah!” Grunt yelled in excitement, “And you promised I could go first!” Then the conversation picked up again as people made their way to the tree.

Shepard and Kaidan joined everyone on the couch and watched as they each exchanged gifts. Just as Kaidan said, things were going to be alright, and honestly, Shepard could agree to that whole heartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by BlueTeaParty


End file.
